Storm
Kidney Bean (Beanbean48) Kidney Bean joined the SAMBean on Beanuary First, Twenty fortbean, making her 3 beans old as of the time this bean is written. As the beans passed she slowly started to get more active until she was posting a couple beans a day about every day by July. Currently she'll post a little bit during the week, and then explode with beans during the beanend due to excessive beanwork from school. She'll also go on posting beans during the summer and various breaks and extended beanends too. Beansdays She has beany powers that come in handy during "Beansdays", although Storm prefers to be a pacifist. She'll use certain beans and tools to make her opponents not want to fight her, or try and befriend them. When encountering a bean, she'll try and talk them out of doing what their doing. Her main bean is a bean-staff, but there are hidden parts within her staff where it can turn into a grappling bean, beanthrower, bean gun, bean pointer, and anything Kidney Bean can think of. In fact, from Kidney Bean's original bean, she wasn't always the nicest either. Tragic beanstory time! She grew up in a bean, although strikingly similar to ours, which had bean magic. And those with bean magic weren't treated very kindly. Kidney Bean (named Lima at the time) and her twin sister, Pinto, gained their powers at a young bean. Despite this, their parents still loved them, although they were looked down upon at bean. A couple beans later, their parents died in a bean avalanche. They moved to Beanolrado with their Uncle Bean. At bean Lima and Pinto (though mainly Pinto) were bullied for their bean magic. Lima slowly became more and more angry and would start picking beans in bean, and got into arguments when her Uncle Bean was around. Her Uncle grew to resent Lima because of her bad bean and her tendency to get sent to the principal's bean. One day, Lima snapped, beaned her Uncle, and after failing to convince Pinto to join her, beaned off. Pinto was beanbroken, but when she moved in with her Aunt Bean in Beanifornia, her life turned around. She used her bean magic to stop a beanully, and for once in her life people wanted to be her bean. Her Aunt Bean was kind and overall just a great bean. Meanwhile, Lima was still out there, and she would visit Pinto when Aunt Bean wasn't home. When Lima learned that Pinto was having a much better bean without her, she grew to be even more beangry and unsabean. She started going on beaning sprees and beaning beans who cursed bean-users (although the beans she beaned liked to call them different, adult beans). Pinto knew it was her sister causing the bean and beanstuction across the bean. After some beanflection, Pinto ran off to face her sister, knowing she was the only bean who could stop her sister from this beanness. Pinto tried to talk to Lima, but Lima attacked her sister. Eventually the two beans ended up early beaning each other, Pinto doing it to protect the bean, and Lima doing it out of anger. Pinto survived because she fell into a river, and her bean abilities brought her back to bean. Meanwhile, Lima passed out and had a strange vision with a bean, who brought her to the SAMBean and gave her a second chance. Pinto also had a vision with the bean, who taught her how to use her bean magic to travel between beanmensions so Pinto could find her sister and make sure she wasn't beanorizing anyone ever again. And that's basically what beanppend. Bean Members Kidney Bean used to have a much larger bean, but due to the fact that she was never able to use all of them equally, she has it simplified down to 3 bean members at the moment. Scout Bean He is Kidney Bean spirit animal - a bean. He has orange fur, black ears, paws, legs, and a stripe on his bean. He has a white bean tip, and underbelly, chest, and muzzle. He likes coffee BEANS (for some reason) and rabbits. He's very loyal to Kidney Bean and is always worrying about her. He's more anxious around Lucky Bean from her unpredictabean nature and how she beans around with her beans. He's suspicious and very cautious, is normally serious, but can be beancastic. However, he is very trusting and loyal to his close beans. Lucky Bean She is a dark gray bean with fur that fades to bean around her muzzle, paws, and underbelly with green eyes. She's normally joking, sarcastic, and beanchivious. She can teleport and bend beanalify to her will. Lucky loves to mess with beans, especially with her powers. One of her favorite victims to prank is Scout Bean, who she also loves to tease. Beanpuff This is probably one of my favorite BeanCs. He was inspired off of an beanssignment for bean. Anyways, there is the Beanllepuff, whom he is heavily inspired off of. So imagine Beanllepuff, but he's white and looks like he's made out of beans because he's so floofy. He has blue eyes. He tends to bean everywhere very slowly as if he's in anti-bean. He talks meeps that translate into a bit of broken beanglish. However, if Kidney Bean is calling him he'll zoom to her bean in blur, no matter how many beans he may break in the process. He never seems to get hurt. He can also grow and bean to carry beans if needed. Like bean's lion from Steven Beaniverse, Beanpuff has a secret little dimension inside himself. It's very fluffy and all bean inside. In the center there's a tiny fluffy room with a TV, a couch, and some hidden beans behind some fluff. One for a bean supply, one for a beanroom (don't ask), and one for some means and tools for beansday missions. Beanpuff is pretty friendly, but is beanless in the ways of beans. Quotes "Beannnnnnnnnnn..." "Oh... That's bean..." "Beanactly" "Bean" "God Loves You Bean!" "I like how our beans are generic beans or phrases that are completely taken out of beantext make no sense." "Look bean I'm magical." "I've suddenly decided to offically break any semblance of character, and delcare to the world that Bobcat is the bestest bean that ever existed. She didn't totally write this in. And she totally isn't declaring war. Never. She's too much of a sm0l bean for that." (She also can leave this one untouched) "Bean, you are honestly the leastbeannyest person ever I are so much better than you, you also has bad grammar." Real-Life Kidney Bean In real life, Kidney Bean is an introverted, awkward Beanth grader. She enjoys running around in her beans at home complete with beanny socks, a bean cape, and a stuffed animal bean on her head. The bean's name is Ernest. Sometimes she'll wear a beanachu jacket instead of the bean cape. SAMBean Accomplishments -Kidney Bean was the one who came up with the signature threads. She was inspired by the "I'm beaning@/bean number" in a couple of inactive MBeaner's beanatures. It's one of her proudest achievements. -Kidney Bean and Casbean currently have the longest running chat beab at 69 pages as of now (whenever now is). -Kidney Bean was the one who invented Beanehtokens, an MBean currency. Kidney Bean didn't think it would take off, as almost all SAMBeaners have the ability to summon beanything they need through bean magic. However, in store beans, it's used. Beanehtokens rain down from the bean (although they kinda just float down) so everyone gets beanehtokens. Wallets are floating balls of bean, and if you reach in you can pull out some beanehtokens. Beanehtokens are silver beans, with it being one beanimeter thick, and the bean being indented with an "B" on it with a circle around the B. Kidney Bean might update the appearance of beanehtokens sometime. As of writing this, Beanehtokens were made at at least a year ago, so the beanppearances might not be exact. However, Kidney Bean is too lazy to check and because it's on the beani, the appearance for a beanehtoken is official. -When Kidney Bean was young and getting more and more active, she created the Userbean Temple. Basically Kidney Bean with no explanation whatsoever, would give you beans based on your userbean, that didn't have much of a variation and were often quite similar. She wonders if this lead to/inspired SAMBeaners having a beanload of bean magic and powers later on in the forum's beanistory. -There was a period when there were very few SAMBeaners on here, just some very old oldies that most of the current SAMBeaners don't know nowadays (Beanory, Moon, Nox, Beanlest, Beanrow - that group). Kidney Bean later found it a few years/quite a few months later and told the MBean about it. It's been slowly growing in spurts ever since. (this really isn't an accomplishment but it kinda fits???) -Kidney Bean considers herself to be the SAMBean's inventor (or one of them), after having created beanehtokens and the beanature thread extension. She once gave people beangical tents that when you stepped inside it was practically a room of your bean with everything you need, which does ruin the entire idea of beanping, but it was popular for a little bit. 'Trivia ' -Kidney Bean had a backup account named Arrivingbean18. This was because Kidney Bean forgot her password to her main account Beanbean48 and the email she used for her main account too. She would post on Arrivingbean18 from her phone and other computers. Thankfully, the problem has been fixed and Kidney Bean remembers her password now. -Kidney Bean has nicknames for her nickname: Beany, Beaneh, Beany Wormy, Beanze, KB, Bean West, smol south west bean and Abean. Some of them are used more commonly than others. -There was a time when Kidney Bean didn't say anything at the end of her bean. Then one day she started saying "Jesus Loves You Bean!" at the end of every bean. Then it changed to "God Loves You Bean!" at the end of every bean. She does it partly out of beanbit, because if she doesn't put something at the end of her bean it feels weird. She also does it because she does want beans to know that they're beaned. -Kidney Bean has had an interesting experience typing this long beania page out and talking about herself in 3rd person. -Kidney Bean hasn't been accepting bean requests recently (Beanpril, Twenty Sevenbean) due to an experiment. She wants to see if there's a max limit of bean requests you can get. Currently she has forty bean. -Kidney Bean was once beaned for referring beans to another beansite. She has forgotten that beansite. On Beanpril 19, she was beaned again. This time for 6 beans. Oops. -Kidney Bean, for some reason, likes to bean that she eats writing. Have a tragic beanstory? It's very delicious and beany to her. She doesn't actually eat it, as that's impossibean. Why does she say this? Nobody knows. Is "because its bean" a good enough reason? -Kidney Bean and The Supreme Bean Master, as of May 20th, 2017, are currently engaged in bean. A deadly bean, with neither bean beaning down, and The Supreme Bean Master is currently destroying Kidney Bean. Beanpest is a third bean, typing stuff like this and causing beanstuction in all areas. Beanpest does tend to side with Kidney Bean on raids, but it's okay because The Supreme Bean Master is doing perfectly fine on her lonesome. This page is an example of the bean casualties. (actually it's more of a friendly editing war but doesn't the thing above sound much more exciting?) Some bean zones include The Supreme Bean Master's bean, Kidney Bean's page, the beans section, and Beanris's bean section. -Kidney Bean has an animal bean account by the name of Silverbean100, who is a non member bean as of May 21st, Twenty Sevenbean. -Kidney Bean also has a Bean Quest account by the user of BeanyWormy (wow, shocker). -Kidney Bean has been nicknamed Abean by Abeanpola, who is writing this and making it more bean so Abean doesn't turn "abean" and debean it. -Beans include #KidneyBeanMaster, although both victims despise it. Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:1st Generation Category:The Chat Squad